


The Time Gwaine Thinks He's Smooth

by Feathersmeanfreedom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Happy Ending, M/M, POV Gwaine, POV Third Person, Sharing a Bed, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathersmeanfreedom/pseuds/Feathersmeanfreedom
Summary: A vignette into Gwaine's first night in Camelot.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 293





	The Time Gwaine Thinks He's Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Posted because there isn't enough Gwaine and Merlin content that doesn't involve angst

"You’re not sleeping on the floor,” Merlin said, arms crossed. He was dressed in an old tunic and loose pants that were slightly too big for him. He was trying to be firm, but it had the effect of a very put out puppy. He’d hate the comparison, but there it was.

“You’re not, either. It’s your bed,” Gwaine said back. It really wasn’t fair that Merlin had to give up his bed just because he was injured. If Merlin didn’t want to share, then Gwaine was sleeping on the floor, and that was final. 

They stared at each other until Merlin gave another futile protest. “We hardly know each other,” he said. 

“No, but I’ve found sleeping with someone lets you get to know them plenty well.” He looked Merlin up and down and grinned. He didn’t mean anything by it, just wanted to see what reaction it would get out of Merlin. It was worth the fond glare as a blush slowly colored his face.

“You’re impossible,” Merlin said, but he got in bed with him, shoving him playfully to one side.

It was lucky that Gwaine had no qualms about personal space because Merlin’s bed was tiny and they were pressed together from shoulder to ankle. They didn’t much for a while, both trying to make it seem like they were attempting to fall asleep. Merlin’s eyes were closed, and his arms were crossed firmly over his chest, as if he were determined to be stubborn in his sleep.

Just then, the moon came out of the clouds and shone in through Merlin’s tiny window. It caught his dark hair, and cast shadows onto his face, setting his face into sharp contrast. His face was in darkness where it was farthest from the window and closest to Gwaine, while the other side was practically glowing.

“You’re beautiful,” Gwaine whispered, only realizing what he’d said after he said it. It was his turn to blush as Merlin opened his eyes and turned to him.

The moon caught his eyes then, and made them so blindingly blue. He hesitated, trying to take in the sight like a starving man at a feast. He couldn’t take iit back, or play if off as a laugh. It simply wouldn’t be true.

“I’m not a girl,” Merlin said indignantly because the second thing Gwaine found out about Merlin was that he had the stubbornness to match a mule. The first was that he had a talent for getting into trouble.

He huffed a small laugh. “Trust me, I’m aware.”

“Oh?” Merlin had asked. It was a taunt, a challenge. 

And Gwaine had never learned to back away from one. “I…” Gwaine trailed off; a cloud shifted, making the moonlight even brighter. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Merlin gave a shy, tiny smile to accompany the blush making its way up his neck. He rolled over and sat up to face Gwaine (the moonlight sadly fell off his face, instead lighting him from behind like an angel) and ran his hand through Gwaine’s hair. His hand roamed its way around his head until it came down and cupped his jaw. He stayed like that, not doing anything but let his thumb tease its way in his stubble so that Gwaine barely breathed. He wanted him to stay.

As if reading his mind, Merlin leaned down and kissed him. 

His heart flipped around in his chest so much that Gwaine didn’t do anything for a few seconds. Merlin smiled through the kiss, and made him realize that it was actually happening. Gwaine’s hand found the back of Merlin’s neck. The hair there curled slightly, Gwaine noticed, and smiled back into the kiss when Merlin shivered.

They moved, finding a rhythm, and they both relaxed into the kiss. Gwaine let out a low sound in the back of his throat when Merlin deepened the kiss.

He couldn’t remember how long it lasted, but after a while Merlin pulled back. “Like that?” And Gwaine realized that Merlin knew exactly what he was doing to Gwaine’s heart as he grinned. He had no idea how he looked (probably stupid), but if it would make Merlin smile like that, he wanted to keep doing it.

“Yeah,” Gwaine breathed. Fuck, he was in deep.

Merlin grinned smugly, and settled against his chest, careful of his injuries. Gwaine wrapped an arm around him, happier than he’d been in years. 

“You’re rather beautiful, too,” Merlin said.

Gwaine laughed, and realized he never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated (even if it's just a punctuation symbol). Thanks for reading!


End file.
